Cave Story: The Game Story
by WriterofArt
Summary: A tale told like the gameplay. Follow Quote's steps on his mysterious adventure finding thrills and love. First story to tell the adventure...


Cave Story Ch.1

A tale told from the game's point of view and some tweaks from my imagination, do not own…

Vivid memories pass through the boy's mind…

"Put more anesthetic on him!" The boy could see shadows near him, and he can feel tremendous pain on his body. He hears people trying to accomplish something, but something keeps happening.

More memories pass, the boy finds himself being dropped off on an island with another person. A girl about the same age, and long blonde hair. The boy could see the island lifting from the ground, the tremendous island's shaking made him fall into a cavern. Separating himself with the girl…

"Uh…" Quote groaned in pain. His head and body felt like they were hit by a train. Quote gets up to see that he's in a small cave, he starts to explore the place. He finds a door, and opens it. He finds a longer, bigger cavern. His "left" side seemed to be blocked by purple, star covered blocks. So, he took the "right" direction.

In a shelter, a man types furiously on a computer. "Sue! Pick up Sue, I'm starving and trapped! I'm so hungry, I ate a cockroach! Lol, just kidding. But if the moment came, I would!" The man pressed send.

Back at the cave, Quote walks towards these red covered spikes. He pricks his finger, "I know these I have to avoid…" Quote says to himself, he jumps and ducks away from each spike he confronts. Quote would also see bats and some bouncing creatures, he would dodge those as well. At a cave wall, Quote noticed something shiny on top. He jumped up, and found a capsule with a heart on it. When Quote picked it up, the capsule disintegrated and it's remnants went all over his body. Quote suddenly felt stronger, he felt more confidence to continue.

At another cave door, Quote opened it to find a small room. And it was occupied, inside was an old man sleeping and a chest at the end of the room. Quote was curious to see what was inside, he snuck by the old man and opened the chest. Quote found a silver, bluish gun. Etched on it was a white star with little markings that said, "Polar Star". Quote decided to call the gun that. He thought he could use this, but he thought if this was the old man's gun. Quote didn't want to steal, but he was just going to "borrow" it and give it back later. Quote snuck out, and gently closed the door.

Outside the old man's room, Quote could see bats and bouncers all around. It was time for target practice, and Quote shot perfectly. He noticed whenever he shot something, usually yellow triangle pieces are left. Quote went near them, and his weapon absorbed the pieces. Quote also noticed a gauge on his gun being filled, that's when he shot more enemies to get more triangle pieces to be stronger. Quote got back to the purple, starred blocks. He inspected them, and shot at it to test. A block was destroyed, and Quote began to shoot more of them. As he cleared the way, he saw another door. Quote ran up to it, but was pushed back by it. Quote got back up, and saw the door was moving. It looked like it was laughing, and it opened up a red eye. Quote heard a beeping near him, it came from his arm. A similar gauge (like the gun) was on his arm, and it was colored red. It went down, meaning Quote was weakening. Quote retaliated, and shot menacingly at the door. The _possessed_ door was destroyed, a heart and a normal looking door was left behind. Quote tried to grab the heart, but it too was absorbed. The red gauge went up, and Quote felt much better. Quote entered the door, but only to discover no floor on the other side. Quote felt himself falling…

In the Mimiga Village, two white rabbit people were bickering. "Give me the key to Arthur's house! I know you're keeping Sue there!" A rabbit with a scar growls. "No! I won't betray Sue, she's a good girl!" The scarred rabbit grumbled some more, "If I don't get Sue, then the Doctor will take others and it will be your fault! I will-" Quote crashes between the rabbits from above, the scarred rabbit is knocked down while the other white rabbit flees from the sudden appearance. Quote gets up, and can feel his head spinning. He shakes it, and notices a white rabbit with a scar. "Hey, you alright?" He asks. "I'll get Sue…" The rabbit grumbles and gets up. He notices Quote, "Hey, you're not from around here, are you?" Quote shakes his head no, "Who's this Sue?" The rabbit continues, "An outsider like you, and our people are being taken unless she comes out. By the way, I'm this village's number one, King." King shakes Quote's hand, "Now, there's not many of us, but we have to stick together, and if you excuse me…" King walked off rudely opposite of Quote. Quote blinked, then shrugged. He went left, and saw a sign. It read, "Reservoir"…

_To be continued…_


End file.
